Something Special
by DuckiesRuleTheWorld
Summary: Just a random One-shot between Sakura and Naruto.


Just a random One-shot. Nothing special……ironically…... Enjoy anyway. ^^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could feel her heart pounding; her face heat up; feel the blush that had risen to the surface. His black T-shirt slid slowly up and over his tan skin. Her emerald green eyes took it upon themselves to stare at the skin the shirt no longer concealed from view. They drank in the contour lines of his upper body, starting from the way his pants graciously fell slightly off his hips to his chest and broadening shoulders. Along the journey her eyes rested upon the hard muscle of his abs and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to glide her fingers across them. Then suddenly, Naruto turned around.

For that brief moment her heart shattered, disappointment flooded her every being. What followed almost simultaneously afterward was Naruto's impatient voice ringing out:

"Are you going to check this thing or what? I keep telling you I'm fine……"

She saw it then; the red slash that cut diagonally from Naruto's right shoulder and ended at the middle of his back. The bleeding had stopped some time ago now but it was still a vital precaution to check its status every now and then and apply the salve needed to prevent infection. This broke her out of her trance completely now, focusing on the task at hand.

"Unless you want to risk infection, then yeah, I'm still going to check it," she answered somewhat indignantly. Acting bitterly to Naruto at times was a way for her to cover up her feelings towards him. It was a force a habit, one she wished she could just push aside for a moment, long enough to tell Naruto how she felt. It was harder than she imagined should be possible.

She closed the remaining space between them, covering the fingertips of her right hand with the salve while her left hand held the small jar near her. She gave him a light warning about the substance she was applying.

"It'll sting a little…."

Naruto's body jerked slightly as the salve from her fingers made contact with his wound and the stinging sensation began. He relaxed soon aftwards, already becoming accustomed to the feeling.

Her stomach twinged and fluttered wildly; an electrifying reaction shot from her fingertips and exploded throughout the rest of her body the moment her skin touched his.

She could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears and she felt her face heat up again. Leisurely and with a tender touch she traced the wound with her fingers, spreading the salve as she did so.

Finished with the job, she wiped the remaining substance on the fabric of her mid-thigh black tights and screwed the cap back on the jar.

In a low voice she informed him, "Alright….I'm done…."

Light pink pigmented cheeks and an embarrassed pout lay plastered on her face while she said this. The same disappointed feeling from before returned the second she saw Naruto's tan skin disappearing under his shirt.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and blinked, puzzled a moment by her expression. A smirk appeared on his face then as everything clicked and fell into place within his brain. Naruto turned around fully, took a small step forward (there wasn't much space to close), put his left hand to her waist, and gingerly connected his lips with hers.

Things happened so fluidly and unexpectedly she barely had time to comprehend what was happening. When she pieced it together in less than a second, she was content. The fluttering feeling returned but this time, she felt as if she could fly.

Naruto pulled away and placed a finger on her soft lips. His heavenly voice soothed the aching in her ears caused by her pounding heart.

"Thank you Sakura, for everything……"

He gave Sakura that wide goofy grin she loved so much. The one that seemed to say, 'Everything was okay,' and she knew that this would blossom into something special.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Personally I don't really like the couple NaruSaku a whole lot but it seemed to fit more than NaruHina (My actual preference). But whether I like it or not, I have to admit that I watch a lot of NaruSaku videos and tend to roleplay NaruSaku when Hinata's not around. . Don't know why. It just happens……I make Naruto a cheater I know….-_-' And I know, I know I kinda switched the POV at the end there but oh well. . Oh yeah and if I misspelled anything or whatever, please tell me so I can fix it. I was too lazy to reread it and make sure. Microsoft Word has its flaws. .


End file.
